I Could Never Be Mad At You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Feedback shows Cassie this after he unintentionally scares her. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sparkle.**

* * *

 **I Could Never Be Mad At You**

"Can't catch me, Cassie!" Sparkle called out as she raced down the hall.

The thirteen year old smiled as she chased after her five-year-old cousin. "Oh, I'll get you," she said with a laugh.

Sparkle went to jump, but her dreadlocks got caught up in her feet and she fell hard to the tile floor. "OW!" She cried out before beginning to cry.

Cassie rushed up to her cousin. "Sparkle, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Before Sparkle could answer, Feedback had arrived into the room looking ready for war.

He had had a hard day at work, dealing with Psyphon and Chadzmuth, and was trying to relax when he heard his daughter cry out and begin crying harder. Anger and protective instinct taking over that someone was hurting his little girl, he ran down the hallway and stormed into the room where he saw Sparkle crying and Cassie was beside her. "What happened?!" He demanded to know.

His angered question made Cassie squeak in fear, especially when she saw he was looking very angry. "Dad! Help!" She cried out.

Hearing that, Feedback realized he had just scared the young teenager badly and he sighed, quickly losing his anger. "Cassie," he said gently. "What happened?"

Before she could answer, Four Arms stormed in and went up to Cassie. "Honey, what happened?" He asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and he turned to Feedback. "Why did Cassie cry out in fear?" He asked, looking ready to tear something apart.

Feedback held his hands up in surrender. "I heard Sparkle cry out and raced in to see what happened and unintentionally scared Cassie as well," he said honestly. "I was trying to calm her down when you came running in."

Four Arms then saw Sparkle was sniffling and scooped her up. "What happened, kiddo?" He asked as he gently deposited her to her father.

Sparkle sniffled again. "I fell," she whimpered. "I tripped over my dreadlocks."

"Oh, baby girl," Feedback cooed softly, rocking his daughter gently. "Shh. Daddy's got you."

Sparkle sniffled and clung to her father and Four Arms gently rubbed his niece's back to help out and then turned to talk to Cassie, but saw she had run off. Feedback noticed too and sighed. "Sorry, Four Arms," he said.

"It's alright, Feedback. I'll go find her," he said.

"Wait," said Feedback. "Let me fix this, Four Arms. It is my fault, after all."

The Tetramand nodded. "Alright," he said, knowing that his friend would fix the misunderstanding with Cassie.

But that proved to be a bit harder than Feedback thought. Cassie wouldn't even stay in the same room with him, even if the others were there and she always seemed to be watching out for him. The other aliens had noticed and asked Feedback if they could help, but he politely turned them down.

A few days later, Four Arms told him that the other aliens would be at Plumber Headquarters and Rachel had told him that the other women and children would be gone to the library and she would be helping her uncles at the Jocklin Mansion. Feedback realized it would be the perfect opportunity to try to talk to Cassie and make things right.

Rachel and Four Arms both headed out and Rachel looked up at her brother. "Do you think Cassie will give Feedback a chance to make it up to her?" She asked worriedly.

Four Arms smiled. "I think Feedback can persuade her to do so," he said as Rachel suddenly felt him tickle her sides gently, giving her a hint of what Feedback had in mind. The twenty-two year old woman let out a giggle and jumped away from him, but smiled.

"And we both know Feedback knows Cassie's ticklish spots," she said.

"And Cassie loves tickles," said Four Arms as he walked with Rachel to the Jocklin Mansion and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead when they arrived. "See you later."

"Be careful, bro," she said with a smile as she hugged him and he returned the hug before beaming up to Plumber HQ.

Back at the Grant Mansion, Cassie saw she was by herself and was wondering what to do when Feedback suddenly jumped in front of her. "Now I can catch you," he said with a grin.

Cassie began running and Feedback gave chase, following her as she ran down the halls of the mansion and into the various rooms. He didn't stop running after her even though she almost gave him the slip a few times. "Cassie, you can run, but I'm going to catch you," he called after her. "We need to talk, kiddo."

But the teenager kept running until finally, Feedback jumped over her head and braced himself in front of her, catching her as she collided with him. His dreadlocks instantly wound around her waist, pinning her arms gently to her sides. Cassie looked up at him pleadingly, but he shook his head. "Sorry, kiddo, but you need to give me a chance to make it up to you for scaring you the other day," he said seriously as he took her up to his room and headed inside, sitting back onto his bed comfortably and holding her so that she was hovering in the air over him. She looked terrified and he pulled her closer to him, one hand resting on her cheek. "Kiddo, you know I don't bite," he said. "So, how about you give me that chance, hmm?"

She sniffled, but didn't say a word, making Feedback smirk a little. "Kiddo, either you give me that chance, or I'm going to tickle you to pieces," he said.

"Why?" She finally asked, looking at him.

"Because I need to make it up to you, sweetheart," he said. "I don't want you to be scared of me and think that I'd ever hurt you."

Cassie hung her head guiltily and Feedback noticed. "Hey, none of that now," he said as he grabbed her bare feet with his tail and pulled them up to his lap and started tickling her feet.

The teenager began laughing as the Conductoid mercilessly tickled her feet and included her calves and knees into the tickle torture, making her squeal cutely. "Well, well. Looks who's very ticklish," Feedback said teasingly as his dreadlocks unwound from Cassie's waist, but wrapped gently around her wrists and pulling her gently closer so that he could reach her stomach with his hands.

Seeing he was going for her biggest weak spot, she tried to get away, but he didn't let her. "Nope, you're not getting away from me now, kiddo," he said and his fingers wiggled into her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie laughed as Feedback grinned.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! You're not getting away, kiddo. I've got you," he said teasingly, making her laugh harder before he released her, but then gently pinned her down, lifting up her shirt enough to reveal her belly button. "Now, for the best part."

Before she could react, Feedback began blowing huge raspberries into her stomach, increasing her laughter, which grew when he also tickled her feet, underarms, and neck simultaneously while still blowing raspberries into the ticklish stomach.

Cassie then began coughing and Feedback instantly let her go and watched her carefully as she took some deep breaths. "Okay, once you catch your breath, you can tell me if you're going to give me a chance to apologize or not," he said.

The teenager looked away and a few tears came to her eyes. "Hey, no tears, kiddo," he said softly and gently rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Feedback," she said.

The alien was confused. "For what, kiddo?" He asked.

"For being afraid of you."

Feedback took Cassie in his arms and held her. "Cassie, you were avoiding me, but I could tell you weren't afraid of me," he said. "You felt guilty, but not afraid. You just didn't know whether to trust me or not."

"I trust you," she said.

Feedback gave her a knowing look and she sighed. "I…I just easily forget that my family would never hurt me," she said.

"I know," he said gently. "But hopefully you'll remember something else for me too."

"What?"

"Remember, none of us, especially me, could ever be mad at you," Feedback said, tilting her chin to look up at him. "Can you promise you'll remember that, kiddo?"

She was quiet before looking up at him. "You promise?" She asked.

"I promise," he said, knowing she was making sure.

Cassie nodded. "I promise I'll remember that," she said and hugged him. "I love you, Uncle Feedback."

"I love you too, Cassie," he said, holding her in a loving, protective embrace, kissing her forehead affectionately.

Cassie trustingly lay her head on the Conductoid's shoulder and fell asleep and Feedback soon followed, still holding his niece protectively.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
